frickemblemfandomcom-20200215-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (江ノ島盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She is the main antagonist and has the title Super High-School Level Fashion Girl (超高校級の「ギャル」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gyaru"). She is also the founder of '''Super High School Level Despair '(超高校級の「絶望」). She is the younger twin sister of Mukuro Ikusaba and had an alternate identity known as Ryouko Otonashi. Appearance Enoshima has a tall, feminine figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails, with Monobear hair clips (complete white / complete black). She wears a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra, and has many accessories including a loose black and white tie and red bow. Enoshima also wears a red miniskirt and lace up boots. She has long, fake red nails. Her appearance and personality will often shift in sync with one another, as they are interdependent. Unlike Fukawa, she has all memories of her different selves. Personality Enoshima was, according to Naegi, a young fashionista who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Enoshima had wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but was also eager to try new things. As was her appearance at the conclusion of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Enoshima's personality and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable. Exhibiting signs of possible psychosis , Enoshima often switched between moods, which included (but was not limited to) her Monokuma persona, and four other manners of speech which included complexes of cuteness, severe depression, sophistication, and superiority; she switched between moods unpredictably, which makes for highly unsettling conversation to the survivors. Above all, however, Enoshima was deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be one of the most enjoyable emotions for her, whether it be the inflicting of despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. History Pre-Despair Incident As children, Enoshima and her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, had lived in abject conditions. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Enoshima began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, and this created a lot of unwanted attention; according to Ikusaba who was at the time disguised as Enoshima, she claimed that the only men who were interested in Enoshima were "creeps who did not actually care about her". She later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. She was able to befriend her classmates of Class 78, but was already masterminding Super High School Level Despair along with Ikusaba. The two of them began to scheme and plan the High School Life of Mutual Killing in order to find and inflict 'true despair' upon people. Prior to the Despair Incident, she was responsible for the deaths of several other students, including one member of Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee and Isshiki Madarai. During this time, Junko was testing methods for memory-erasure, and managed to successfully wipe her own with the assistance of Yasuke Matsuda. For a period of time, she lived as an amnesiac by the name of Ryouko Otonashi, but eventually she managed to recover all of her lost memories, but not before she killed Matsuda in a fit of despair. High School Life of Mutual Killing Enoshima worked behind the scenes and controlled Monokuma in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students to make them kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. Enoshima decided, possibly on a whim, to kill Ikusaba, in order to "set an example" for the students not to directly rebel Monokuma, while the true reason was that the way Ikusaba had acted did not resemble Enoshima's true personality at all. All of the students then believed that Enoshima had died, not knowing that the Enoshima they knew was an imposter, because at the time the students were not privy to the fact that there were actually sixteen students. Enoshima continued to work in the shadows, while manipulating and motivating other students like Celes and Oowada to kill each other for her own entertainment. During the course of events, Enoshima was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students, before realizing that Kirigiri had somehow managed to break into the headmaster's office and steal the master key and part of Ikusaba's profiled information. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Ikusaba's body. Enoshima almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Naegi and frame Kirigiri, but was ultimately fruitless when Kirigiri saved Naegi just as she was about to stab him, and then by Naegi not calling out Kirigiri's lie during the Class Trial when Kirigiri announced that she would not have been able to access her own room. With Kirigiri's lie not called out, a frustrated Enoshima had no choice but to call guilt on Naegi, who remained under unconvincing suspicion throughout the trial. Enoshima's plans to execute Naegi were thwarted by Alter Ego, however, who had stopped the execution in time for Naegi to evade death. She taunted the students, still, despite the setback, and proclaimed that even if Naegi survived the execution he would eventually rot inside the school garbage dump, making his punishment worse than usual. However, Enoshima had not counted on Kirigiri jumping into the rubbish chute to save him, and was properly thwarted when both Kirigiri and Naegi showed up at the gymnasium to issue an ultimatum. She was forced to accept that a retrial is necessary, but then Enoshima - then still in Monobear form - decided to gradually reveal the whole truth to the students, confident that even if she was exposed, they would not be able to handle the shock of the outside world they longed to go back to having already "ended" due to The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident. During the final Class Trial, Naegi and Kirigiri deduce that Enoshima was the one pulling the strings the entire time and she was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then confirmed the suspicion - one that emerged from the intense Class Trial debates - that she erased everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. She then put a vote together to have students vote for the abstract ideas of "Hope" versus "Despair", where all but Naegi would live their lives out within the confines of the Academy if any one of the students chose "Despair", and Naegi alone will take a huge punishment - meaning he would have be subjected to Super Duper Nasty Torture ''if anyone would vote for despair. However, Naegi reassured the surviving students of a future ahead despite the difficulties, and thus was able to convince all the students to vote for "Hope", condemning Enoshima to a final defeat in the climax of a ''Machinegun Talk Battle of "Hope" versus "Despair". Though seemly livid over the results shortly after the vote was settled, Enoshima instead became perversely delighted as she tasted her own despair for once. She delightfully accepted her execution and death, but not before giving the remaining students the means to escape the Academy. Aftermath After she was executed, most of the members of the Super High-School Level Despair commited suicide. The remaining members hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves; one notable example was Nagito Komeda, who took her left hand and treated it as his own, despite it being non-functional. Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farwell Despair Academy With the return of Monokuma to the island where the hopes have gathered, so did Enoshima as an AI, who infiltrated the virtual reality system and started her plan to destroy Future Foundation's plans as well as breed more despair. This plan, however, failed again thanks to the efforts of a repentant Hinata. Execution : Main Article: Super Duper Nasty Torture Relationships Mukuro Ikusaba Ikusaba is Enoshima's older twin sister. While Ikusaba cared deeply for her younger sister, Enoshima had absolutely no love for her sister and sees her as a tool to do what it must, calling her all sorts of names. She seemingly displayed no concern for Ikusaba and was willing to kill her (while Ikusaba was disguised as her) to set an example to the remaining students, and because she was 'a poor actor.' However, paradoxically, it is also indicated that she did truly love her sister, and that her act of betrayal was to send them both into despair, though she never knew that Ikusaba's definition of despair had all along differed from hers. Quotes *"I had reasons deeper than the deepest ocean! - That was a fuckin' lie! I had no such reasons!" *"Oh, I'm the evil mastermind." *''"Despair of tomorrow! Despair of the unknown! Despair of your memories!"'' *"The whole memory of my birth is too despairing!" *"The tears when I cried as a newborn were tears of despair!" *"Useless, Useless, Useless!" Trivia * Her voice changes several times throughout the final school trial in order to represent her changing personalities. *One of her poses is the same of Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures; she also says his catchphrase, "Useless, useless, useless", during a Machinegun Talk Battle. *As a prime antagonist of the series, Enoshima appears in both games and both novels (including her fake identity as Ryouko Otonashi). *It is unknown how her body managed to stay intact for Super High School Level Despair to retrieve and cut up after it was crushed during her execution.